The present invention relates to a hideaway tow hitch. More particularly, the invention relates to a hideaway tow hitch for a principal vehicle having a chassis, a grill and a grill guard mounted on the vehicle and extending substantially adjacent the grill.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a hideaway tow hitch of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and mountable, with facility and convenience, on most ssuitable vehicles.
An object of the invention is to provide a hideaway tow hitch of simple structure, which is neat in appearance and is not noticeable when it is in its retracted position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hideaway tow hitch which is used with facility, convenience and rapidity by anyone, skilled or unskilled, and is self-aligning and automatically lockable in position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hideaway tow hitch of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to permit the vehicle to which it is affixed to be towed in a proper manner, and is unnoticeable when in its retracted position.